Terror of FutureTech
by mah29732
Summary: Batman suspects that FutureTech might be arming some of his arch enemies with their hi-tech weapons, with the help of the Question, Superman and the Blue Beatle, he hopes to find the answers.
1. Joker's HiTech Gear

Terror of FutureTech

Chapter 1: Joker's Hi-Tech Gear

It was a typical bank robbery committed by none other than the Joker himself and his henchmen, this time however, they were well equipped with hi-tech weapons. The tellers in the bank, however, still refused to surrender money over to the Joker and his goons.

"So, you're not going to hand me my money?" asked the Joker.

"You won't be able to harm my employees with this bullet proof glass" said the bank manager in a defiant mood.

"Is that so?" laughed the Joker as he then took out his hi-tech weapon, "Stand back kids, this one is going to hurt your ear drums!"

The Joker then implements what seemed like a shockwave that was powerful enough to shatter the bullet proof glass that protected the tellers and the bank manager himself from any harm.

"Now, as I was saying hand over the loot" said the Joker as he took out a regular gun.

But as the Joker was going to receive cash as he had his bag ready, a Baterang came out of nowhere, knocking the regular gun right off of his hand.

"You're bank robbing days are over Joker" said Batman as he stood firm against the Joker.

"Boys, turn up the shockwave for Bats" laughed the Joker.

Joker's henchmen did indeed do just that, the shockwave sent the Dark Knight flying across the room and crashing against a wooden desk.

"He doesn't look so tough now" laughed one of the Joker's henchmen who picked up the Dark Knight.

But before the Dark Knight could be harmed by the Joker's minion, a blue laser out of nowhere knocked the minion right down. The blue laser belonged to none other than the Blue Beatle who came just in the nick of time to rescue his hero.

"About time you made it" said Batman.

"Yeah, I get to fight against the Joker!" laughed the Blue Beatle.

"Well, you're out of luck kid" said the Joker as he aimed his hi-tech weapon at the Blue Beatle hoping to knock him out of the sky.

But before the Joker could do just that, a teller that the Joker scared earlier took the cash register from its position and smashed it right on the Joker's head.

"I guess he was asking for the money" laughed Batman as he was fighting some of the Joker's henchmen.

As the Dark Knight and the Blue Beatle cleaned up the rest of the Joker's henchmen, the Dark Knight found an odd logo on the Joker's new hi-tech toys, as he examined it further, it belonged to FutureTech, a company that had supplied the Allies during the war.

"Say, Bats, what'd you have there?" asked the Blue Beatle.

"Nothing that'd interest you" continued Batman, "at least for now."

As the Dark Knight hopped onto the Batmobile and took off with the Joker and his henchmen arrested by the Gotham police, Batman was quite interested in knowing why FutureTech's technology would be in the hands of his arch enemies like the Joker. He quickly decided to contact the Question who was already doing some research on FutureTech.

"Yeah Bats?" asked the Question on the other line.

"Question, I know you've been doing research on FutureTech" said Batman.

"Aw, yes, have you run into anything interesting?" asked the Question.

"The Joker used some of FutureTech's hi-technology to rob a bank" continued Batman.

"Hmm, very interesting, I'll meet you at the Bat Cave for further study" said the Question as the screen went black after that transmission.

About a few hours passed, and there was typically a press conference held about FutureTech's current allege wrongdoings where its arch spokeswoman Kelly Weaver was there to greet the press. It just so happened that the Question arrived at the Bat Cave helping Batman analyzing the hi-tech weapon that Batman had acquired earlier at the crime scene.

"I can assure you" said Kelly on the television screen in the Bat Cave, "we have nothing to do with this."

"But, the Joker was using one of your new experimental weapons" said a journalist in the background.

"I'm sorry, our company boards of directors have no knowledge of this whatsoever, but we'll do everything we can to ensure there'll be no more leaks to the public on our technology, whether or not they're good or bad" continued Kelly.

As the two continued to watch Kelly Weaver do her best to defend FutureTech's name, the Question had supplied the Dark Knight a profile on her.

"I've been doing some research on their spokeswoman" said the Question as the Dark Knight put the television on mute.

"And?" asked Batman.

"Well, it says in her profile, she's a close friend of Lex Luthor, one of Superman's arch enemies" said the Question.

"So FutureTech is working with LexCorp?" asked Batman.

"Something like that" continued the Question, "but we're not sure, we already know Lex would do something like this already with his company."

"And FutureTech?" asked Batman.

"Not sure yet, but it is suspicious on how the Joker was able to get his greedy hands on FutureTech's weapons" continued the Question.

"It seems I'm going to have to pay a visit to this Kelly Weaver" said Batman.

"Be careful" said the Question, "FutureTech has connections to the Pentagon and also to the White House. Don't do anything rash that might pin you up as a traitor."

"And if they do it anyway?" asked Batman.

"I may have some contacts from the outside that'd be some help to you" continued the Question.

"Well, I'll indeed pay a visit to this Kelly Weaver" continued Batman as he was leaving for his Batmobile again.


	2. Paying Kelly Weaver a Visit

Chapter 2: Paying Kelly Weaver a Visit

After a long news conference, the spokeswoman for FutureTech rushed herself back into her office hoping that'd provide a temporary safe haven. But it seemed that there was an unwelcome guest awaiting her in her office.

"Alright, who are you, I'll call security on you" said Kelly.

"Listen" said Batman as he revealed himself to her from the shadows of the dark office, "we need to talk."

"And you Batman, why should I have to reveal any of FutureTech secrets to you?" asked Kelly.

"I know you've been allowing FutureTech experimental weapons to fall in the hands of my arch enemies, most recently the Joker" said Batman.

"So what, there must be an obvious mole working within my company" said Kelly who was quite defensive around the Dark Knight obviously trying to hide something.

"Don't care if it's a mole or not, but I'll find out how my arch enemies are getting their hands on your technology" said Batman as he left.

As the Dark Knight head out on his Batmobile heading back to the Bat Cave, Superman who was flying on patrol noticed the Dark Knight and decided to tag along. Superman wasn't the only one on patrol, but also the Blue Beatle who also joined the two.

"Wow, flying beside two great heroes" said the Blue Beatle with excitement.

"Listen, I might need you two as my backup" said Batman, "I got a hunch FutureTech might not be up to no good."

"But the spokeswoman said that her company wasn't involved" said the Blue Beatle.

"I know" said Batman, "but if this isn't solved yet, one of my arch top nemesis's could obtain something deadly from their arsenal."

Indeed, Batman spoke took soon, as it seems Mr. Freeze was using an experimental freeze tank that originally belonged to FutureTech, he just so happened to be strolling down the main street of downtown Gotham.

"Time to put this town on ice!" laughed Mr. Freeze as he began to push the buttons on the new fancy tank.

It was just then that Commissioner Gordon rang on the Dark Knight to come to his aid as his men were solid frozen in ice quite literally.

"Batman please, we need your help" said Commissioner Gordon on the inner comm.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way" said Batman.

"Alright, some action!" laughed the Blue Beatle as he along with Superman joined in.

Mr. Freeze was having the time of his life using FutureTech's new tank to freeze downtown Gotham.

"My, my, this new tank has so many new gadgets and weapons I don't know where to begin!" laughed Mr. Freeze as he started to press everything.

As Mr. Freeze continued his mayhem in downtown, the trio eventually arrived on scene and noticed Mr. Freeze having the time of his life.

"Time to destroy that tank" said Superman as he was ready to give it a go.

"No wait, it's a tank that has the FutureTech symbol on it, we don't want to destroy it if we need it as evidence" said Batman.

"He's got a point" said the Blue Beatle.

"You two create a distraction, I'll disable the tank" said Batman.

As Superman and the Blue Beatle flew right in front of the tank and Mr. Freeze, the Blue Beatle then waved at Mr. Freeze.

"Hey, I bet you can't hit me" laughed the Blue Beatle.

"We'll see how you'll like it when I swat you out of the sky!" laughed Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze then fired a shot trying to freeze the Blue Beatle, while Superman then began to use his laser eyes to try to burn the tank's turrent.

"That won't stop you Man of Steel!" roared Mr. Freeze as he fired back by targeting Superman.

As the two continued to distract Mr. Freeze, the Dark Knight rushed over to the tank and placed some EMP charges on it hoping he wouldn't be detected. The Dark Knight himself then placed himself out in the open.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Batman" said Mr. Freeze, "time to put this bat on ice!"

"I think you'll stop short of it" said Batman as he activated the EMP charges on the tank that started to stop the tank entirely.

"No, no!" cried Mr. Freeze as he couldn't believe it.

As Mr. Freeze got out of the tank, he used his regular freeze gun on the trio, but was quickly subdued by both the Dark Knight and Superman.

"Great work" said a soldier working with FutureTech who came into the scene with reinforcement , "we'll take it from here."

"You're just going to let them take the tank even though your arch enemy Mr. Freeze recently used it?" asked the Blue Beatle, "Isn't that enough to make these guys look suspicious to why they're taking their own tank that someone who deserves to be locked up in Arkham Asylum managed to obtain?"

"Look kid" said the soldier working with FutureTech, "we'd appreciate it if this isn't leaked out in the press. FutureTech as from what our spokeswoman says has nothing to do with this."

As the FutureTech soldiers left while carrying the tank away, the Dark Knight along with the Blue Beatle and Superman headed to the Bat Cave where the Question was just receiving the reports of how the trio squashed Mr. Freeze from using a FutureTech experimental tank.

"It's like clockwork" said the Question, "you three or Batman here stops an arch foe of using FutureTech's weapons against the innocent, and FutureTech just goes out and denies its wrongdoing."

"We're going to need some solid evidence they're dealing with crooks" said Batman.

"That's where you'll need me" said the Question.


	3. Questionable Infiltration

Chapter 3: Questionable Infiltration

It was indeed time to investigate FutureTech's supposed wrongdoings, with the Dark Knight and the Question leading the way, the two were able to sneak into the main gate of a major FutureTech base, while Superman and the Blue Beatle kept an areal view lookout.

"You sure this plan will work?" asked Superman who was communicating with the Dark Knight through an inner comm..

"The Question is very skilled at this" said Batman.

"Yes, we should be able to get through quite easily through climbing up the wall and into through that window" said the Question.

As the two snuck inside the FutureTech building, the Question found a main computer at the FutureTech base.

"Ah ha!" said the Question, "They must have hundreds of these computers littered throughout the base."

"How do you know which one will lead who might be funding my arch enemies?" asked Batman.

"In time we'll see" continued the Question as he began to hack into one of the computers.

As the two were doing that, the Blue Beatle spotted what seemed like a FutureTech tank coming into view from afar.

"Eh, Superman, we got company" said the Blue Beatle.

"I don't think it's obviously good company" said Superman who could somewhat tell it was FutureTech's own thugs.

The tank then set itself up and began scanning the area as it then noticed there were no ground intruders, it moved on.

"What kind of tank is that?" asked the Blue Beatle.

"Nothing I ever seen before" replied Superman.

Meanwhile, inside the FutureTech building, the Question found out information that FutureTech is involved with building the European Union.

"Very troubling" said the Question.

"What?" asked Batman.

"I did not find any information in this computer that FutureTech is arming your foes, but they are supporting the rise of the European Union" continued the Question.

"And that's bad how?" asked Batman who was puzzled.

"I guess finding information on connecting FutureTech to the Joker or one of your arch foes is more important to you then" sighed the Question.

The two then began to move within the building as they began to avoid the soldiers whom were guarding the information inside.

"They must have a list of those who'd buy their equipment" said the Question.

"That's what I need to prove they're behind supporting the Joker and those in Arkham Asylum from getting their weapons" said Batman.

The two crept up the stairs and avoided a patrol of soldiers, and headed into another area of the building where the Question then began to hack into the computer there.

"Hmm, seems like Kelly Weaver is heavily involved with Lex Luthor becoming her personal friend" said the Question.

"Hmm, you think Luthor wouldn't try to frame a questionable partner so that he wouldn't be blamed for it, right?" asked Batman.

"Could be" continued the Question, "but we need more answers for that question later on."

About a few minutes later, as the Question was continuing to hack into the computer, some soldiers whom were on patrol were prepared to go into the room they were in.

"Er, I think we're going to have some bad company" said Batman as he started to lock the door to the office.

"Hang on just a minute, I'm almost done here" said the Question.

But as the soldiers whom were on patrol were getting impatient and were trying to knock down the door itself, the Question just in the nick of time finished hacking into the computer for which he and the Dark Knight escaped through the air vents just before the soldiers broke down the door.

"Nothing" said the soldier as he looked around with his weapon ready, "seems like whoever was here is gone."

"We'll put out an alert to watch out for any intruders" said the other soldier.

As the two hurried to find another computer to hack in, they knew the rest of FutureTech knew they were there, but didn't know exactly where. Outside, Superman, along with the Blue Beatle kept a low profile to ensure FutureTech would not be able to detect them.

"How the heck are we going to help them?" asked the Blue Beatle to Superman.

"Hmm, I think I might have an idea" replied Superman.

As the two inside the building headed up to the last floor, the Question began to hack into the main computer there and found the information that the Dark Knight needed to pin the blame on FutureTech.

"Ha, there it is" said the Question, "it seems FutureTech was involved in helping some of your Arkham friends gain some pardons from their crimes, in return, they were allowed to have a weapon of their choice."

"How would any elected official give them pardons?" asked Batman.

"If they're from FutureTech, anything will go down, even if they're backing a known super villain" continued the Question.

"Great, now we just need is to download the file into this portable hard drive" said Batman as he supplied the Question with such a device.

But as it was taking time of downloading the names of those locked up in Arkham Asylum of who'd be receiving a pardon next thanks to FutureTech, soldiers that were on patrol earlier were heading up to the main room upstairs.

"I think we better hurry" said Batman as he could hear footsteps coming their way.

"Almost there" said the Question, "give it more time!"

But it seemed as the download was just about to finish, the Question grabbed the hard drive, right before the soldiers entered the room. The two began to hide hoping the soldiers would not find them as they searched the room.

"All clear" said one of the soldiers, "you thought there would have been someone here."

"Then why was the door locked on the floor below?" asked the other soldier.

"Who cares, let's just report back that we found nothing" replied the first soldier as they headed out.


	4. Ambushing Kelly and Lex

Chapter 4: Ambushing Kelly and Lex

It was quite the obvious that the Question was right on the money, as Lex Luthor, through FutureTech with the node of Kelly Weaver was indeed selling FutureTech's own weapons to Batman's greatest enemies. The Question who was still trying to pin point a location in Gotham of where the two were meeting with some of Gotham's most wanted was going to take some time.

"It appears that I'm right that Kelly Weaver is promoting Lex Luthor to sell their weapons to Gotham's most wanted" said the Question, "he'll likely sell their weapons next to fight Superman if he hasn't already done so."

"Then we need to take both of them out now" said Batman.

"How long will this take?" asked Superman to the Question.

"Not long" replied the Question, "I believe we can pin point an area where they often meet."

Indeed, Lex Luthor who had secretly arrived in Gotham was meeting with Kelly Weaver who was escorted in by her FutureTech soldiers.

"Good to see you again Ms. Weaver" said Lex, "I hope Batman hasn't given you any trouble."

"He doesn't suspect a thing we're doing this" replied Kelly.

"Good, commander, if you will please let in our clients" said Lex to the commanding FutureTech soldier.

As the soldiers escorted in Gotham's most wanted, they included the Penguin, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Solomon Grundy and also the Riddler.

"So what's this market you got going on some weapons that are for sale?" asked the Penguin.

"Boys, if you don't mind roll out the table for them" said Kelly as she turned to her soldiers as they did just that.

"Oh my, I can control people's minds with this if I tweaked it enough" laughed the Riddler.

"This can send massive amounts of poison across the city" said Poison Ivy as she grabbed a large weapon from the table.

"They're all yours, just please sign this contract and you'll all be on your way" said Lex.

But as Lex was going to hand a pen over to the Riddler who was going to be the first one to sign the contract, a Baterang out of nowhere strikes the pen down to the ground.

"Sorry" said Batman as he came into the scene with the Question, Superman and the Blue Beatle, "but none of that's for sale."

"Bah!" cried the Penguin as he just took the hi-tech weapon from the table and began to fire at the four.

The FutureTech soldiers joined along and began to fire at the four as well, for which the Blue Beatle used his suit to create a shield in front of them.

"I don't know how long this will last" said the Blue Beatle.

"Don't worry, we'll both cover you" said Superman as he and Batman were going to outflank the others.

Batman threw several more Baterangs at the FutureTech soldiers whom were firing their weapons, while Superman melted the Penguin's new hi-tech toy with his heat vision.

"No, my weapon!" cried the Penguin.

The Penguin typically enough ran like a coward, but the Question gave chase to the Penguin as he rammed through some soldiers of FutureTech. Eventually, the Penguin was taken down by the Question who then noticed Kelly Weaver and Lex Luthor were heading up the stairs likely trying to escape by helicopter.

"Come on, they're going to escape!" cried the Question to the Blue Beatle.

"I guess I'll have to give you a lift up" said the Blue Beatle.

As the Blue Beatle helped lifted up the Question, Batman continued to battle with Superman fighting Solomon Grundy, the Poison Ivy and the Riddler. The Dark Knight easily knocked out the Riddler, and also Poison Ivy. He then moved onto Two Face, while Superman continued to face off with Solomon Grundy.

"Grundy no like Superman interfering with sale" said Solomon Grundy.

"Grundy will go back to jail for this" said Superman as he managed to knock him out with one blow.

But as the two heroes were finishing off the last of Gotham's wanted, FutureTech soldiers were firing back as they came part of a reinforcement force to ensure Kelly Weaver would leave safely.

"I'll take care of these guys" said Superman, "you help the Question and Blue Beatle."

As the Dark Knight raced upstairs to the roof, the helicopter was indeed taking off, and the Blue Beatle and the Question were trying to follow it. Batman who had a jetpack with him in his inventory used it where the Dark Knight was zooming himself straight toward the helicopter.

"Incoming!" cried the pilot who tried his best to out maneuver the Dark Knight.

But indeed it was too late, the Dark Knight was onboard the helicopter, along with the Question who managed to tie Kelly Weaver's hands to her chair, while Lex was doing his best to fight off the Dark Knight but with no luck. Lex is eventually knocked out by the Dark Knight, and the pilot is forced to make a landing nearby, where members of the Gotham police were indeed waiting for them with Commissioner Gordon himself ready to make the arrests. Meanwhile, Superman was finishing off the last of the FutureTech soldiers with the help of the Blue Beatle.

"That's the last of them" said the Blue Beatle after the last FutureTech soldier collapses.

"Looks like Gotham's police will do the rest here" said Superman as he started to fly back home, "tell Batman I went back to my hometown."

"Will do" said the Blue Beatle.

As Kelly Weaver, along with Lex Luthor, Gotham's most wanted and also a number of FutureTech soldiers were placed in handcuffs, they were hauled off to jail as Batman, along with the Question and the Blue Beatle watched the police van leave the scene.

"I hope that's the last we'll ever have to hear of FutureTech or Kelly Weaver again" said the Blue Beatle.

"Don't count on it" said Batman.

"I am sure Ms. Weaver will find a way to get around the system" said the Question as the trio leave where the scene then ends.


End file.
